


Doubts and worries

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [13]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Family Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni’s thoughts and doubts of the past and future with his small family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts and worries

The sound of the slow dripping of liquid from the machine was loud enough to distract him from the falling rain that he watched from the window. The Glass, cold and frosted with ice, was enough to send shivers running through his body without touching it. From the window he could see people running for cover, those that would normally be his customers were in a hurry to get out of the freezing rain. It didn’t help that it was Christmas morning, everyone wanted to spend the morning with their loved ones.

Which was what he was doing, waking up before his lover, who he left in the bed. The hiss of the machine, letting him know that his drink was ready. There were times he thought of how he ended up in this little notch of life. Living in a small apartment above a coffee shop when he was used to an outlandish housing. An apartment that would usually cost a small fortune, not having to worry about anything. Now, here he was, building a small living. His lover turned partner and wife. His husband and mate. Their small pup and he wondered if things were different, would he have still noticed Shirou?

Or would he have bypassed the male because of gender? Would Shirou’s parents insist on Shirou breeding with another male? Someone that had a future with no worries, unlike he.

Oh, he could use his name to get what he wanted. Despite not being connected with his grandfather on his mother’s side, he knew the Madarame name could get him what he wanted. But he wanted to succeed on his own, to make his own way without relying on his family. Just like Shirou, who was making his way slowly in life with a family. His career of writing was taking off and it seemed as if the canine was content with him.

Turning away from the window, using the tricks he learned to make the perfect cup, setting the mug down when he heard the low pitch whine. Holding back the sigh, footsteps quiet as he headed back to the bedroom. Perk ears peeking from the edge of the crib and the very tip of a tail as it moved. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, reaching down to pick up the young pup and take him back out.

There were times he had regretted breeding or being forced to breed without his knowledge. Missing out on things that those his age got to experience, dating and going out to drink with friends and colleagues. He loved Shirou and he never doubted it, but he wondered how things would have been if he had known what Shirou was being they ended up together.

He loved his little pup and the guild he felt at such thoughts had him turning away from the happy expression he could see on the wolf pup’s muzzle. The way Tadakuni would curl in his arms and be patient, as if the boy knew of his inner turmoil. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he warmed up the bottle that would fill the little one’s stomach while the coffee he made would warm his soul. Maybe it would chase away the guilt he felt.


End file.
